


Journey On

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: What's that? In the distance? Such a ghostly glow.Rey's first glimpse of Yavin IV is the Force tree.
Relationships: Background Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Journey On

After the Supremacy, Rey sleeps for what feels like a year.

She wakes with the ship still bathed in blue. Finn is asleep with his head on Rose Tico's bunk. She'll let them sleep.

Rey finds her way to the cockpit; Poe, Finn's friend, sits at the helm. He brings the Falcon out of hyperspace in the orbit of a red gas giant, easing the freighter towards a lush, green moon.

Surrounded by green and brown is a spot of ethereal blue. "What's that?"

Poe jumps. Looks over his shoulder. When he sees it's her, he _smiles_. "Rey... Welcome home."


End file.
